official_olantrian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Acropollian Republic
Excerpt from the official document: "Complete Codex to the Societatum Siderum" Acrollian specimen are result of Lakiithrian biological experimentation. The Lakiithrial’s goals originated from the desire to construct the perfect slave whom could perform extensive physical and mental labor without the requirements nor necessities of basic survival. Many attempts prior had failed, but the Acropolisian genetics were indeed successful in forming these desired characteristics and traits. Together, these engineering techniques lead to the ultimate creation of the Acropolisian species. Although this accomplishment was spectacular, many Lakiithrial began to realize their potential danger. Due to the Lakiithrian Empire's ever-expansive imperialistic ideologies, the demand for additional slaves were increasingly fluctuating as the almighty nation’s influence continued to prospure avast the galaxy of Uthantos-Khalsmera. Thus, mass-production of the Acropolisian genetic code was soon implaced without any further assumptions nor compromise, nearly tripling the original quantity. This unwitty decision lead to future consequences involving the eventual downfall of the Lakiithrian Empire. Each Acrollian (during its time of creation) had various physiological and psychological implants articulately embedded within the body and mind to which allowed the Lakiithrial complete control over its host’s consciousness. However, such vast observations in genetic mutations made it difficult to predict and / or notice a possible defector. This opportunity caused an Acrollian by the identification number "64280," or "Veniitova," to gain some vague perception of his absolute existence. After subtle exposure to concepts of emotion throughout his new experiences, alongside the realization behind his peoples true purpose for creation, Veniitova silently and defiantly refused to fulfill his mandatory duties to instead congregate plans to release his fellow clones so they wouldn't have to suffer the same miserable fate. As of that very moment, a secret liberation had launched into action. Upon realizing their mistake, Lakiithrian authorities quickly took action by decommissioning the assembly of additional clones and eradicating as many others whom survived the cloning process as they could. After successfully managing to free thousands of other Acropolisian slaves through a process called “chain-diffusion,” the Acropollian conjoined themselves into a united, super massive rebellious organization focused on terminating the almighty Lakiithrian Empire. Several major attempts at peacefully protesting were eventually prosecuted as ordered by Veniitova, but these actions deemed ultimately ineffective. Thus, it was collectively concluded that violent physical retaliation be enacted upon the people of Sydria under the name of independence, freedom and survival. After many failed attempts to overthrow the empire, they simply exiled themselves elsewhere to a possible sanctuary. Through extensive periods of cryptic travel across the vast, barren expanse of stars and seas, safety was achieved. The Anacallian Alliance, prospectors and pioneers of the peaceful Olantrian Federation, graciously welcome the Acropollian refugees with care, treating them as citizens. With many Acropollian settling in their new developmental lifestyle, adjusting to what the universe had bestowed them was quite overwhelming (especially since their senses were moderately primordial). However, the Anacallian people tried assisting them with all the knowledge they had to offer. This significant cultural influence would later impact the Acropollian upon the foundation of their republic; chiefly through the aspects of traditional practices and language construction.